Piccolo à Disneyland
by Haloa
Summary: Chichi, Son Gohan et Piccolo, reviennent de Disneyland ...


**Piccolo à Disneyland !**

Bulma attendait avec impatience le retour de Chichi et de Son Gohan, partis passer la journée à Disneyland. Rien de tel qu'une journée dans ce parc d'attraction pour retrouver sourire et joie de vivre pensait-elle ! Et tout cela, Chichi en avait besoin, elle qui cinq mois plus tôt avait perdu son époux Son Goku, lors du combat contre Cell. Mais voilà, enceinte de cinq mois, elle n'avait pas souhaité y aller seule, d'abord parce qu'elle ne pouvait monter dans les manèges vu son état, ensuite parce que Son Gohan avait besoin d'une compagnie plus masculine ...Voilà pourquoi Chichi avait demandé à Piccolo de les accompagner. Curieusement, celui-ci avait accepté, plutôt facilement. Et maintenant, Bulma attendait leur retour devant l'entrée de la Capsule Corporation, bébé Trunk dans ses bras ...

Vers 18 heures, une voiture apparut à l'horizon. Chichi était au volant, Piccolo sur le siège avant semblait perdu dans ses pensées. A l'arrière se tenait Son Gohan, une énorme peluche de Stitch à ses côtés.

-« C'est curieux », se dit Bulma, « d'habitude, Piccolo préfère voler à côté de la voiture, il est sûrement fatigué de sa journée ... »

Gohan fut le premier à sortir de la voiture, il était encore tout excité de sa journée et sautait comme une puce autour de Bulma ! Trunk, quant à lui, gesticulait et riait aux éclats !

-« C'était fantastique ! On a fait le 'Space mountain' avec des tas de looping ! Et puis la maison hantée, le train de la mine, et puis on a vu Mickey et Donald et Stiiiiitch et Blanche Neige et Jaafar et Peter Pan et wooooooooo c'était trop cool ! »

-« Et bien ! On dirait que vous vous êtes bien amusés tous les trois ! » Dit Bulma en s'approchant de la voiture. Chichi en était déjà sortie, joyeuse mais les traits un peu tirés. La journée avait été longue et la future mère montrait quelques signes de fatigue bien compréhensibles.

-« Il y avait beaucoup de monde ! Les queues aux attractions étaient interminables ! Heureusement, je restais assise sur un banc à les attendre, mais les cris des enfants, la foule et la chaleur m'ont épuisé... » Expliqua Chichi.

-« Et toi Piccolo ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? » Demanda Bulma, mais après trois minutes, aucune réponse ne lui était parvenue. « Piccolo ? Est-ce que ça va ? ...Euh ...Dis-moi Chichi, Piccolo a un problème ? »

-« Hum ...Oui ...En fait, il y a eu un petit incident dans le parc, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on en est parti plus tôt ! » lui répondit timidement Chichi.

Toujours assis dans la voiture, Piccolo semblait absent, comme déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait. Son regard était fixe et vide, ses antennes aplaties voir tombantes de chaque côté de sa tête, seules ses mains posées sur ses genoux s'animaient ou plutôt : tressaillaient !

-« Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ? C'est le Space Mountain ? La tour de la Terreur ? » Demanda très inquiète, Bulma.

-« Non » soupira Chichi ... « C'est la ballade en bateau dans le monde merveilleux des poupées...tu sais, celle où l'on voit des poupées en costume folklorique représentant tous les enfants du monde ...l'attraction où passe en boucle la chanson :'its is a Small world ! '... il y a eu un petit problème technique qui fait que le bateau est resté coincé ... »

-« Oh mon dieu ! Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas sorti ? »

-« Mais on ne pouvait pas ! Pour une question de sécurité, nous avions interdiction de descendre des bateaux ...alors on a attendu ...une heure et demie ! Au bout de trois minutes, Piccolo a commencé à montrer des signes d'agacement, plus aucun gosse n'osait chanter la chanson ! Et puis progressivement il a glissé vers cet état semi léthargique ! Je crois que ses antennes trop sensibles ne l'ont pas supporté ! Quand le bateau est enfin reparti et qu'on est sorti du tunnel, Piccolo ne bougeait plus et avait ce regard fixe ...d'après le médecin du parc, c'est une réaction post traumatique ! Il m'a tout de même avoué n'en avoir jamais rencontré après une telle attraction ! ...J'espère que Mr Popo va réussir à le soigner ...Je pense plus prudent de le raccompagner au Palais du Très-Haut dès maintenant ... »

-« Oui ...Tu as raison Chichi, Mr Popo va bien s'occuper de lui ! »

-« Allez Son Gohan » Appela Chichi, « remonte dans la voiture mon chéri ! »

-« Oui Maman ! » répondit Son Gohan avant de se mettre à fredonner la chanson : it is a Small world ...

Dès les premières mesures, Piccolo montra les signes d'un stress terrible. Chichi sentait son niveau d'énergie monter dangereusement.

-« Son Gohan chéri ? Tu devrais arrêter de chanter ! Je crains que Piccolo ne soit pas en état de le supporter pendant le trajet du retour ! »

_Fin ..._


End file.
